Coisas mudam, Aceite!
by yurika.rossi.arq
Summary: Maura decide dar novos rumos a carreira e Jane não consegue lidar bem com a situação. Pensar em ficar longe da melhor amiga a faz Jane aceitar finalmente os sentimentos e lutar pelo amor de Maura. - Y Personagens não me pertencem.


_Maura decide dar novos rumos a carreira e Jane não consegue lidar bem com a situação. Pensar em ficar longe da melhor amiga a faz Jane aceitar finalmente os sentimentos e lutar pelo amor de Maura. - Y_

 _-"Jane! Você já está pronta?" – Era a milésima vez que ela me gritava e eu juro que minha paciência estava a fio de acabar._

 _-"Nossa Maur, calma, o voo é daqui a 2 horas ainda." – olhei para trás e reuni toda a delicadeza que restava em mim, e olha que nem nos meus melhores dias eu era delicada, mas, quando se tratava de Maura eu realmente tentava._

 _-No regulamento da companhia aérea está claramente especificado a necessidade de antecedência, você leu? – Por mais que eu achasse muito fofo, ela me enlouquecia._

 _-Lógico que não. – eu ri, girando os olhos, na verdade eu acho que até hoje, só a Maura entrava na internet imprimia as recomendações de_ _vôos_ _, em algum lugar do mundo deveria ter um quadro em sua homenagem._

 _-Jane! – ela me repreendeu, seriamente._

 _-Maura! – lhe imitei e seu semblante fechou ainda mais, enquanto meu sorriso crescia._

 _Os últimos dias haviam sido inusitados, a minha decisão repentina de acompanhar Maura a sua viagem havia sido previamente calculada, recalculada e nos_ _últimos_ _dias eu havia investido tempo pensando a melhor maneira de faze-la acontecer, não que Maura percebesse qualquer mudança a sua volta, ela era muito distraída pra isso._

 ** _Jane POV_**

 _Duas semanas antes._

 _-Oi Ma! – Olhei com carinho em sua direção, sim, ela me irritava absurdamente 99% do tempo, mas, quando o assunto era me ajudar, de onde eu estivesse sabia que ela era a única, talvez mais que Maura, ela era capaz de me entender._

 _-Oi Janie, o que você tá fazendo aqui? Os meninos disseram que vocês sairiam hoje. – ela tirou os óculos e colocou de lado a revista, aquela que sempre no final do dia ela voltava a ler e nunca terminava._

 _-Nós vamos, mas, eu precisava falar com a senhora primeiro. – eu sorri e sentei ao seu lado, minha mãe sabia exatamente porque eu estava ai, era uma questão tempo até esse dia chegar e essa conversa acontecer._

 _-O que foi filha, tá tudo bem? – ela lia meus olhos, o movimento das minhas mãos e até o subir e descer do meu peito enquanto eu suspirava._

 _-Não Ma... Faz um tempo eu convivo com uma situação, digamos, complicada e eu prometi que não falaria nada, mas, agora as coisas mudaram. – deixei um longo suspiro tirar o peso do meu peito, a observei por alguns segundos e quando ela tocou minhas mãos, as que eu raramente deixava qualquer pessoa tocar, tive coragem._

 _-Jane... – olhei nossas mãos juntas e olhei nos seus olhos._

 _-Ela vai embora ... Como eu vou ficar aqui sem ela, Ma? – nas primeiras palavras ela já sabia exatamente do que aquele momento se tratava e porque eu vim buscando por ela._

 _-Filha...Eu sei que vocês são próximas, mas... – Minha mãe tentou evitar assim como eu. Por vários anos essa conversa._

 _-Não Ma... Eu sei que senhora sabe... sempre soube... – ela deu de ombros e desviou seu olhar do meu, eu precisava de suporte, de aprovação, acima de tudo eu precisava do seu amor, se ela não me desse, tudo seria sem sentido._

 _-Janie... minha filha... – seus olhos já tinham lagrimas, e ela segurava com mais firmeza minhas mãos._

 _-Dói muito Ma... eu não vou conseguir se ela for... – quando suas mãos trouxeram as minhas para seu colo, um misto de alivio e medo tomaram conta de mim._

 _Minha mãe me abraçou fortemente, eu prometi que não choraria e mesmo se aquilo tudo virasse uma bagunça eu permaneceria firme ao que queria._

 _-Você devia falar com ela... Não devia desistir, se ver ela ir embora te faz tão mal, você não devia desistir – eu era pequena pro tamanho do colo que ela oferecia, por mais que ela me deixasse louca dia sim dia não eu jamais seria capaz de agradecer todo amor que minha mãe foi capaz de me dar._

 _-A senhora sabe não sabe. – ainda deitada tortamente eu seu colo eu suspirei finalmente._

 _-Desde o primeiro dia. – ela passava a mão nos meus cabelos e eu a abracei, me senti finalmente abençoada para seguir o caminho a frente, não seria fácil e talvez eu nem devesse criar expectativas, afinal de contas, não conseguiria resolver os últimos anos em apenas alguns dias, talvez eu devesse aceitar as mudanças e deixa-la até mesmo partir sem mim, mas, a possibilidade deixava meu corpo tenso, meu maxilar enrijecido e meus olhos embaçados._

 _Reuni toda a minha coragem e decidi agir._

 _Depois de longos minutos refletindo dentro do carro na porta do Dirty Robber, reuni a coragem e a bravura que me faziam enfrentar bandidos todos os dias e fui atrás do que poderia ser o resto da minha vida._


End file.
